A Sweet Surprise
by Koho2001
Summary: My first Yiff, two of my lebian paw patrol OCs sex scene


is lesbian yiff with non-anthro dogs (I think its still Yiff) if you dont want to read it, well don't read it, its all up to you!

"So Poptart, I herd you need somewhere to stay tonight? I am right?" Confetii walked over to her friend.

"Oh yeah! Could I stay with you?" Poptart asked her.

"Of course, we always can stay together, was there any doubt that I would say no?" Confetii questioned the jack russell terrier.

"Well its just been so long, I wanted too make sure it was okay with you.." Poptart said blushing.

"Oh okay, well if you bring your stuff over tonight you can stay for sure, there's extra room for a reson." Confetii giggled and trotted off to her pup house so she could get her stuff ready for Poptarts sleepover.

Poptart had her bag ready as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Confetii chimed from inside. Poptart opened the door and pulled her bag inside, She had brought a bit more that Confetii had expected.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I had everything I need..hehe" Poptart said setting her bag down.

"Its alright, now have you eaten yet?" Confetii asked Poptart.

"Umm no, I was kinda hoping you could feed me?" Poptart said nervously.

"Good, because I already prepared us some food!" Confetii said bringing two TV dinner plates over.

"Thanks so much Confetii!" Poptart exclaimed taking one in her front paws and sitting down. Confetii grabbed her TV remote and flipped it too the channel that always played reruns of her favorite shows. The show started and it was a rerun of My Little Pony friendship is magic.

"You still like this?" Confetii asked Poptart sitting down and starting to eat her food.

"Yeah, its a pretty good show!" Poptart said also starting at her food.

Once the episode was over both Confetii and Poptart had finished the there food. Confetii scooted over too Poptart and leaned against her. Poptart wrapped her arm around Confetii and laned her head against Confetiis shoulder. The two watched a few more episodes of MLP and before they knew it it was already midnight. Confetii yawned making Poptart also.

"Well you think its time for bed?" Poptart said.

"Actually I was wondering maybe could we sleep together?" Confetii asked her making her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright Alright! I will stay in you're bed" Poptart said crawling onto the party pups big bed.

"Good!" Confetii said and then jumped on the bed by Poptart "I think we should have some fun, what about you?"

"Huh, well I like fun..so sure?" Poptart laughed.

"Oh no no, not that kinda fun.." Confetii laughed laying next to Poptart.

"Oh what kinda fun do you mpf!" Poptart was cut off when Confetii grabbed the back of her head and made there muzzled collide. Confetii, keeping their muzzles locked, shifter herself so she could sit above Poptart. Poptart stayed under the bridge pup, the kiss felt different it wasn't the same as any kiss they had before. Confetii opened her eyes a slight bit seeing Poptarts eyes had closed. Confetii continued to passionately Kiss Poptart and then slipped her long tongue out her own lips and into Poptarts muzzle. Poptart was taken by surprise but when she tried to pull back Confetii just grabbed the back of her head and forced her into the kiss. Poptart decided to let Confetis tongue explore her mouth. If felt...good. Confetii then pulled her tongue back into her own mouth. She let go of Poptarts head and pulled back so they could breath.

"Thats the kind of fun I want." Confetii smiled seeing Poptart blush.

"T-that was amazing!" Poptart sighed laying her head down.

"You wanna feel something even more amazing!" Confetii smiled.

"What could be more amazing than that?" Poptart asked confused.

" So you want me to show you, alright then?" Confetii said leaning down and kissing Poptarts neck laying her body on the pup. Poptart laid her paws around Confetiis neck as she giggled. The kisses tickled her neck as confetii continued from her neck too Poptarts stomach. Poptart started full on laughing as Confetii kissed her stomach then moved further down. Confetii started to kiss the insides of Poptarts thighs. Poptart laughed while she was tickled on the thighs while she also blushed thinking about what Confetii might do next. _Wait she isn't going too.. _Poptart flinched as Confetii rested her nose right on Poptarts kitty. Poptarts blush deepened as she felt the cold nose on her warm lips.

"Confetii what are you ahhh!" Poptart yelled as Confetii plunged her snout into Poptarts deep, warm folds. Confetii moved her snout around sniffing inside tickling Poptart vigorously. "Con-ahh-fetii, I-ahhh-I can't believe yo-ahh-you would do thi-ahh-this!" Poptart said between her moans and squeals of delight. Confetii pulled out her muzzle licking some of the sweat off it.

"So you want me to stop, well if thats what you want.." Confetii smirked waiting for an answer.

"No no! I..I need you!" Poptart said opening her legs further exposing her kitty again. Confetii smiled then leaned back down this time she teased her. Licking everywhere but inside. " Confetii! Do it right NOW!" Poptart yelled thrusting her hips forward towards Confetiis jowls. Confetii compiled and dove her snout deep. She then opened it slightly slipping her tongue out and tickling Poptart. Poptart Moaned and squealed in delight as Confetii vigorously ate her out. Confetii could feel Poptarts juices start filling her mouth, she removed her muzzle from the folds and then wrapped her warm lips around Poptarts Kitty taking all the juices in her mouth. Once she felt that she had drained Poptart she removed her lips taking a breath.

"Poptart, I love you more than enough!" Confetii sighed licking the last of the cum off her muzzle.

"Confetii...were did you learn to do that!" Poptart panted trying to catch her breath.

"Its in everybody's blood, i bet you could pull off something like that if you tried!" Confetii said resting her head on the pillow by Poptart.

"Alright, well its time for bed now!" Poptart said laying down and closing her eyes.

"What was that? We arent done yet!" Confetii said giggling.

"What do you want now, I think i'm good.." Poptart said cocking her head too the side.

"Yeah, you're done! But now I need to be pleasured!" Confetii said laying on her back spreading her legs apart.

"What but theres no way I could do as good as you did!" Poptart gasped sitting up shocked.

"Oh come on! you can do it I swear." Confetii said moving so that her legs opened close too Poptart. Poptart slowly started moving, but instead of using her mouth she decided to start with a paw. She lifted her paw and started to place it on Confetiis warm and ready folds. She started playing around sliding her toes in slowly and moving around inside.

"Am I doing alright?" Poptart asked nervously.

"Oh come on you can do better than that!" Confetii said lifting her hips up so Poptarts who paw was inside her.

"But I'm not.." Poptart started, then had an idea. She continued to play around with the toes she had inside her friend.

"Oh come on I thought you could do betaaahhh!" Confetii screamed as Poptart dove her entire paw down Confetiis cavern. Confetii immediately orgasmed on Poptarts paw. She removed the paw licking it nervously.

"Hmm, tastes nice!" Poptart said leaning down and licking the outside of Confetiis furry kitty.

"Oh stop teasing me and do it again!" Confetii whined trying to shove her folds onto Poptarts muzzle. Poptart continued to lick above and around teasing the Husky. Confetii continued to whine shifting her hips up trying to get Poptart to pleasure her. Poptart slowly slided her Muzzle into her folds, slowly. Confetii continued to wine until Poptarts full muzzle was inside her. Poptart slipped her tongue out and started to explore. Confetii shook with excitement, she was so close. Suddenly Poptart receded leaving Confetii, close to climax. "Poptart! Please! WHY!" Confetii groaned kicking her hips up.

"You want more?" Poptart said, the amazing feeling of sex was clouding her judgment.

"Poptart! If you don't help me right now I will personally skinn you!" Confetii growled. Poptart slowly slidded up too Confetii so there noses were touching. Confetii opened her mouth to say something by Poptart didn't let her finish. She closed her mouth with a kiss, confetii squirmed uncomfortably, she could feel that she was going too cimax any second now. Suddenly Poptart lifted her hindquarters as high as she could and then slammed them down, her and confetiis lips colliding.

"Oh GOD YES!" Confetii screamed her juices pouring out onto Poptart. Making her even more aroused. Poptart continued slamming her hips down on Confetiis. Poptart slammed down one more time when her dam broke and her juices squirted out all over Confetii. She collapsed tiredly next to the Husky. Confetii wrapped her arms around Poptart holding her close.

"We need to do this again.." Poptart sighed.

"Yeah, we will very soon." And with that Confetii laid her head down falling asleep.


End file.
